Tainted
by Asryel
Summary: it's not the dark you should fear, but what it hides.


Peering nervously down the dank recesses of the small ill lit alleyway Sora bites his lip, inwardly cursing the fifteen minutes it cut off his home commute. Taking a deep breath he bolts down the twisting narrow lane, the putrid stench of decomposing garbage and stale booze making him gag.

Nose wrinkling in distaste he forces his small legs to run faster, as he counts the steps left to the exit and fresh air; the only sound his feet slapping down hard on the perpetually wet pavement and the thumping cadence of his heart. He shrieks in shock as a pair of long, pale arms shoot out of the shadows and slam him with bone crunching force against the slimy wall. Head cracking against the ancient decrepit stone he gasps as stars of agony explode in his vision. "Aahhh! W-who are you??" Blinking back tears of pain and fear, Sora struggles against the vice like grip " I-I don't have any money…p-please let me go!" A deep voice purrs in his ear with eerie familiarity as a thigh forces its way between his legs "Tisk tisk Sora. You're assuming its_ money_ I'm after"

Sora whispers disbelief permeating his voice. "A-axel? What…? Y-you're DEAD!" Axel chuckles darkly, tongue darting out to lick obscenely at the shell of Sora's ear. "Dead? Oh no. I came back, Just. For. You. My special little heart" Sora shudders legs going weak from the pleasurable attention to his ear he stutters weakly trying half heartedly to escape. "M-me? No please let me go…R-Roxas is gone!"

Axel purrs softly grinding his lean thigh against Sora's burgeoning erection whispering darkly. "Gone? Oh no.... He lives on in YOU, but that's irrelevant it's not ROXAS I am here for after all... I am after YOU " Sora's breath hitches as axel nibbles on his earlobe before leaning down and licking and sucking hard at his pulse making his bones feel like liquid fire. Head falling back against the rancid stone Sora groans, all protestation flying from his mind as that talented mouth sucks his soul out through his neck.

Hands scrabbling against the stone, held above his head by axels hands, humming in appreciation Axel transfers Sora's thin wrists to a one handed grip. While the other deftly undoes Sora's belt and fly, hand gently massaging the already painfully hard erection straining against the cloth. Leaning back he licks his lips, emerald eyes half mast and glowing with passionate lust he growls. "My my...so deliciously innocent...." Thrusting his hand down Sora's pants he roughly strokes the erection tenting there "...And I will take MUCH joy in stealing every ounce of it..."

Sora gasps, body trembling with the sensory overload, a flush of arousal creeping up his face highlighting his blue eyes and dilated pupils. "A-Axel s-stop!" Axel purrs and pulls his hand out of Sora's pants licking at the precum stained fingers, leaving them slick and wet, before viciously pulling down Sora's pants and spinning him around, pinning him against the cold, stinking stone. "Stop?...I've barely begun Sora, I want to taint you. Make you crave me… until you can't accept anyone else_ but_ me. You are MINE to corrupt, mine to claim"

Sora shudders the cold stone pressing, unforgiving and sharp into his skin as Axel forces his legs apart, using his precum and spit slickened fingers to circle his entrance. Freezing in fear Sora renews his struggles. "N-no! Not that!" Axel smiles cruelly and slips a finger in, crooking it just so, rubbing mercilessly at a spot which makes Sora cry out with agonizing pleasure. "Oh, but here is sooo much fun...." Sora writhes and shudders, keening loudly as Axel stabs another finger into him. The pleasure/pain of the burning sensation and that place inside of him was making Sora slowly lose all coherency.

Almost viciously stretching him with four fingers, Axel smirks grinding his erection against Sora, a dark idea popping into his head. "Hmm how about we see just how much you can take...?" Letting go of Sora's wrists, ignoring the bruises already blossoming on the fragile joints he crouches down forcing Sora to spread his legs further he leans forward watching his four fingers plunge in and out of Sora's tight hole. Licking his lips he leans forward and forces his tongue in beside those fingers, wiggling it obscenely, the soft squelching sounds echoing loudly in the alleyway as a counter melody to Sora's keening moans.

Feeling Axels' tongue enter him Sora feels his knee's buckle as his sight begins to blacken at the edges, pleasure stealing the oxygen from his lungs he whimpers. "O-oh FUCK" Chuckling darkly Axel takes one last swipe at Sora's hole and stands retracting his fingers. Ignoring the whimper of loss that escapes Sora's' lips murmuring softly in his ear, he efficiently unzips his pants pulling out his own prominent erection and lining it up with Sora's already abused hole. "Oh don't worry...FUCK is exactly what you are gonna get..."

Biting down on the large bruise already marking Sora's skin, Axel thrusts in smoothly not stopping till he is fully seated. Sora's whimper of pain going mostly unheeded he strokes Sora's clothed back, sucking hard on the bruise mark starts a brutal pace. Hitting Sora's prostate dead on every time, making Sora's groan of pain transform into a scream of pleasure which echoes obscenely off the slimy walls of the alleyway.

Sora shrieks with agonised pleasure, nails scraping at the filthy wall, dirt and grim getting stuck underneath them as he is pounded against the wall like a common whore. Head dizzy with pleasure he gasps trying to catch his breath as the world spins around him, the burning pleasure/pain holding him teetering on the edge of oblivion. Until Axel's pace becomes ragged and he slams in almost brutally, one hand snaking around the grasp Sora's weeping erection. One stroke is all it takes before Sora wails, sticky ropes of cum streaking the filth blackened stone in front off him.

Vision blackening with the intensity of his orgasm Sora barely notices Axel shudder and cum deep inside him, euphoria twisting his vision he whimpers in loss when axel slips from him. Stepping back and looking at Sora impassively as he slides bonelessly to the ground without Axels support.

Chuckling darkly Axel grabs Sora's hair yanking his head back painfully. "Oh dear...look at the mess you made...." Axel forces Sora's face only millimeters away from the filthy stone. "I think you had better clean that up...." Sora whimpers in pain and looks up at Axel, blue eyes huge with confusion. "H-how am I suppo-" Axel grins sadistically yanking harder at Sora's tender skull. "Just like a good pet should... you need to lick it up"

Biting his lip Sora feels a trickle of sticky cum leaking out his abused hole. Sora trembles and tentatively licks at the cum with a soft pink tongue, moaning lightly at the taste of his own cum mixed with the filth of the alleyway he licks it all up. Not noticing when Axel's grip loosens and then disappears entirely, finishing cleaning up the mess Sora turns breathlessly asking "W-what do I do know ax--....Axel?" He looks around wildly voice echoing off the empty walls as he calls out frantically. "AXEL? W-where are you???" The only answer he got was the hollow echo of his own calls.

Standing on shaky legs Sora's voice cracks on the last syllable as he realizes with a sickening lurch he is alone. The reality of his situation comes crashing down on his head, his was in a back alley surrounded by refuse, pants a crumpled mess caught on his shoes a mass of bruises and cuts marring his skin. Jumping heart pounding when a scuffling sound echoes from the alley entrance he scrambles pulling his jeans up and bolting home, whole body aching unpleasantly, the taste of mildew, garbage and cum still lingering on his tongue.


End file.
